Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two
by Kairi-Sauke
Summary: [OneShot] It seems like Sora and Kairi have one more thing to say to each other. Turns out love is more than just a game for two. [SoraKairi, RikuOC]


Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two  


It was a lovely and sporadically windy day on Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi were together, as usual. After Sora's return from his exasperatingly long one-year mission of heartless, danger, realization, and, now a discovery about to be found out, he had finally found some spare time to himself and his "friend", Kairi. The two adolescents had been - and still are - incredibly close. They had considered themselves under the category of friends, because, indeed, they were. But the two had been repressing some feelings for a miniscule period of time.

Love.

Ever since they were fourteen, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jade had been best friends. But Sora, Riku, and Kairi had known each other since they were mere children. It was just recently that they had discovered about the young princess of heart's _onee-chan._

Jade had been treated like defecation most of her years of working for Maleficent., up until she met the extremely tenacious and troubled handsome boy Riku. At first the only words in her mind were "What the hell do you want?!"  
After some conversations and teamwork, the twosome had fallen in love.

But that's enough about Jade and Riku.

The real story is Sora and Kairi's confusing but clear relationship. Jade and Riku were somewhere else of no importance.

Whatever though.

Sora and Kairi were sitting by the ivory sanded shore. The coffee haired boy and crimson haired girl were sitting next to each other looking up at the azure sky. Kairi lifted her head up and gave a smile at her dear friend and boy of her dreams that lit up her features.

"Sora?" She perked up.

"Yeah?" said the teenage boy that looked like the perfect angel in her eyes, with his usual innocent look of "I'm cute and I know it".

"Have you ever been in love?" Kairi asked, with a look of hope in her sapphire eyes.

"Uh...what?"

His face flushed red at this sudden question. Sora had never been the type of boy to preoccupy himself with girls and romance...especially not with Kairi. But he did, in fact, love her incredibly much. He just never had the attention span or courage to say it to her face.

"Um...yeah Kairi… but I don't think the girl I love feels the same way..."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Well," said Kairi, "I don't think the boy I love feels the same way either..."

Kairi and Sora sighed in unison.

"So, Sora...pretend you are this guy...and I'll be the girl, okay?" Kairi inquired.

"S-S-S-Sure!" Sora answered nervously. The thing was that Kairi wanted to show him how she felt, through the power of imagination.

"Ok then..." Sora replied sweetly. Kairi took a deep breath and began.

"I've always wanted to tell you how I feel... but I never could."

Sora answered this statement by saying, "I've always wanted to tell you how I feel deep inside..."

All of a sudden their faces became nearer. Sora grabbed her chin gently and their blue eyes met.

"I always, ever since we were little, I've always had a crush on you...but it's developed into true love. I know we're friends, but... I..."

As soon as Kairi said this she felt Sora's lips lightly grinding against her own. They both said in a quick relieving gasp, "I love you".  
She immediately put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips and their lips met in a passionate loving kiss. Neither of the two teens had ever felt this wondrous satisfaction. They had finally admitted to their true feelings. At that moment, the world knew. Sora and Kairi belonged together.

She began running her fingers through his mess of spiked hair, as he did to her strawberry tresses. When the kiss broke, Sora spoke up.

"Kairi, how long?"

"When you went out to rescue me a year ago, and you said..." She tried to remember.

"'Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!'

"And I answered, 'I know you will!!'"

She stood up and looked over the sea.

"And remember when this happened? "'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.'"

Sora reminisced the moment when they were together on the pier so long ago. Only this time, he stood alongside her and held her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"This time. Together."

All of a sudden a flash of haku-colored hair and dark brown hair came up behind them.

"You two and your young love..."

Riku and Jade chuckled.

Kairi and Sora looked behind them.

"Oh, hey guys! Heh." Sora said nervously.

"Woo hoo! Go Sora! Our little spiky haired boy is growing up!" Riku said, in a cutie mother's voice.

"Wow Kairi, I never knew you and Sora were an item. Who could of guessed?!" Jade scoffed sarcastically. Kairi pouted at Jade.

Sora and Kairi blushed together. "Um..." Kairi tried to spit up.

Neither of them could come up with an excuse for their relationship.

"Sora...whoa, dude, I'm just so happy about you and Kairi."

"Whatever Riku," retorted Sora fiercely, his face as red as Kairi's hair. "I haven't said anything about you and Jade, you loser!"

"I AM JUST SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU LITTLE INNOCENT..."

Riku stopped and Sora grinned.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked playfully. "Afraid I'd knock out your teeth or something?"

Riku frowned and immediately went to Sora and Kairi and hugged them both tightly. A small tear was forming in his lovely frog coloured eyes.

"You guys have always been, like, my little sister and brother. And now... you guys are all grown up and falling in love. You guys aren't kids anymore.

"I love you two, and I'm so glad you guys are together. I always knew...you two would fall in love... it was totally obvious from the start… when you said you would come back, Sora ... when you hugged him and neither of you let go Kairi...the signs were always there. And now here we all are. I want you two to stay together forever.

"And pretty soon, you'll get married and have a bunch of rowdy little...things...that I'm gonna end up taking care of..."

Riku sighed dramatically.

Kairi and Sora giggled at this comment. Riku finally put them down.

"Don't worry, Riku. You won't have to take care of all our kids..."

Sora turned red again.

"Wuh?" Sora said loudly, frightened.

"Oh forget it Sora..." Kairi smiled cutely.

Jade finally spoke up. "Ok I'm tired of being silent, INCLUDE ME!"

They all turned in her direction and paid attention to the sixteen-year-old, ebony tank top wearing, black Capri wearing, attitude problem girl who had her dark brown hair loosely flowing about her shoulders and her bright green eyes glistening.

"Okay, I only have three things to say. Number one, Riku, I love you, you white haired fool. Number two, Sora, you take care of my little Kairi or I swear by the darkness in my heart that I will destroy you with my bare hands."

She put her hand on her hip, as she said everything with her 'in your face' attitude.

"And number three…"

She walked up to Riku and kissed him deeply.

Sora and Kairi backed away slowly at this alarming sight and went back to their secret place, where they had shared so many memories of just the two of them when they were children, where they had found out a small hint of feelings other than friendly...all in a simple drawing.

They entered the seemingly cramped place of a cave that contained many drawings of the times from where they once played. Kairi, however, was the first one to notice the tiny depiction of themselves from when they were younger. She approached it, and knelt down to saw it with her feeding Sora a paopu, and the sketch was completed with him feeding her a paopu as well.

"Look Sora!" She said happily.

"Kairi, are you sure?"

"Sora, I love you and I want to."

"Okay, then."

**(A/N: not what you think, baka henati lovers!)**

They left the cave and rushed back to the rose tangerine painted sky above them, and the lovely beach below them. Jade, Riku, Donald, Goofy didn't seem, at present, to be in danger of interrupting.

It was perfect.

Perhaps TOO perfect.

"Hey Sora-chan, where are the others?" Kairi inquired.

Sora looked back at her shaking his head. "I dunno, Kairi. I guess they're all at Riku's place."

Kairi grinned slyly. "That's good...now I have you all to myself, my darling lil' keyblade wielder."

"HUH?!?!"

"Just kidding." She giggled.

Sora glanced at her. She seemed to have a heavenly glow to her. When he saw her, he saw an angel. Sora blushed profusely.

"Hey Kairi...um...you look like an angel..."

Kairi cocked an eyebrow.

"Sora? Are you hitting on me or something?"

Sora twitched a tad, "No-no..."


End file.
